


Shore Leave and Stargazing

by aimarooney



Series: Fall Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Your Captain shows up to your door asking if you want to join him to look at the stars.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Reader
Series: Fall Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031202
Kudos: 6





	Shore Leave and Stargazing

You were shocked to hear a knock on your door so late at night. You just hoped it wasn’t anything major, you really didn’t want to deal with any problems on this shore leave. You were on a gorgeous planet and you were hoping for some actual relaxation.

You hopped off the couch you had curled up on to read a book, and headed for the door. You were surprised to see Chris standing outside your door, pouncing nervously on his feet.

“Captain,” You greeted as you opened your door, “What can I do for you?”

“This is a social call, no need for Captain,” He told you. You smiled at him, you figured it was when he wasn’t in uniform, but you also knew it seemed to fluster him when you called him Captain out of context.

“It’s pretty late for a social call,” You stated with a smirk.

“Just grab some blankets, we’re going stargazing.” Chris told you, playfully rolling his eyes.

“Alright then, a bit demanding.” You chuckled, you motioned for him to walk into your place while you did as he said, but replicated a few cozy blankets. “Ready!”

“Good,” Chris smiled, “I was told of the perfect spot earlier.” He told you as he led the way.

“We literally work among the stars and yet you use your vacation to look at them.” You teased.

“But this is a new perspective of them.” He told you as if it was obvious. You were making no complaints, you always enjoyed an evening spent with him.

The spot he led you two was beautiful and you when you looked up you noticed you really could see the stars so clearly. And the view of the planet was spectacular.

“Perks of being the Captain.” Chris said as he watched you take in the view, “They give you the inside scoop of all the best spots.”

“I’d say,” You said in awe, “I’ll have to stick by you more often when we go on shore leave!”

“Won’t hear me complain about that,” He smiled at you, which you happily returned. He had started to lay one of the blankets onto the ground and was struggling to get it to lay flatley. You set down the other blankets and helped him by grabbing the other end of the blanket and helped him lower it to the ground.

You two made yourselves comfortable on the blanket, covering up with the other blankets you had brought.

“I always love seeing the stars from different places,” Chris commented as you were both looking up at the sky.

“It really makes you realize how far we’ve come.” You reply. You find yourself leaning farther towards Chris.

He begins to point out certain stars and telling you their names and other random facts about them. It wasn’t long before you found yourself leaning onto his shoulder while listening to them talk.

Chris couldn’t help but look over to you and give you a smile when your head landed on his shoulder. Soon your conversation moves from the stars, to just whatever came to mind.

Time slipped away as the two of you talked and soon you were seeing a sun rise above the view in front of you.

“Oh, wow, we really talked the night away,” You chuckled, a yawn breaking through as you finished speaking.

“I guess we should head back so we can get a little sleep.” Chris replied, though he didn’t really want to move.

He walked you back to your hotel room, you both paused at the door. “Thank you for inviting me, I had a great night.” You smiled at him.

“Thank you for tagging along. You made the night just perfect.” He smiled back. You both paused, before you knew it Chris was leaning into you. You immediately leaned into him, meeting him halfway for a delicate kiss. You both pull away with a smile on your face.

“Would you want to join me for dinner tonight?” Chris asked.

“Absolutely.” You smiled.

“I’ll pick you up at 6.” With that he left you, with a growing smile as you slipped into your room.


End file.
